


We've Been Here Before

by Samunderthelights



Series: HP Pop Punk Fest 2021 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Breaking Up & Making Up, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, HP Pop Punk Fest, M/M, POV Second Person, Songfic, Unhealthy Relationships, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: Another fight and here we are again. Broken plates, things said that we’ll regret in the morning.Bags packed, but I never make it out the door.I wonder if I ever will.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: HP Pop Punk Fest 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188743
Kudos: 7
Collections: HP Pop Punk Fest 2021





	We've Been Here Before

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to check the tags before reading!!
> 
> Written for [HP Pop Punk Fest](https://hppoppunkfest.tumblr.com/), and the song used for this story was 'Blink-182 - Always'.

Another fight and here we are again. Broken plates, things said that we’ll regret in the morning. Bags packed and sitting by the door.

It’s nothing new, and I hate to say that I’ve become numb to it by now.

The first time you threw my bag down the stairs and told me you wanted me out, it felt like a knife to the heart. Not anymore.

I’ve known for a long time that we’re dying, so this… another round of it… it’s just a part of the process, isn’t it?

“I want you to leave,” you spit out, tears streaming down your face as you give me a shove. “Just go!”

“Fine.”

I rattle off some empty threats, something about if I leave, that means it’s really over this time. But we both know what comes next, don’t we?

“Go!” you shout in my face. “I don’t want you here!”

I pick up a bag – a meaningless gesture, really – and I open the door.

“Wait… Draco?”

I never make it out the door. One day I will.

I wonder when that day will come.

Days? Weeks? Months?

Will we have to go through years of this before you let me go?

“Please stay.”

I close the door and I turn to face you. No matter how many times we’ve been here before, it still kills me to see you like this. So I take you into my arms, whispering how sorry I am.

“Can we try again?” I ask, already knowing the answer. Wondering if either of us actually ever tries, because nothing ever changes, does it?

I follow you up the stairs, and within minutes we’re in bed – this is where these fights always end.

I will kiss you and hold you for as long as you’ll have me. I’ll keep trying and I will keep going through rounds and rounds of this. But it’s always going to be like this, and we both know it, don’t we?

“I love you,” you whisper, your fingers gently tracing a bruise on my chest.

“I love you, too.”

You flash a smile, and for a moment I see the man I fell in love with. The man I can’t imagine living life without. And in that moment, I know that I’ll never make it out that door. We will keep doing this, and I will keep coming back to you.

Always.

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️](http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
